Freddy's Cul-De-Sac
by TheDarkMaster95
Summary: Shortly after Freddy vs. Jason Freddy needs to find a new way to make the children on Elm St. believe in him again. So he's going to the cul-de-sac of Ed, Edd n Eddy
1. Freddy's Here

_Jason killed me._

 _That's really fucking great!_

 _Now the children on Elm St. have forgotten me again!_

 _So what am I gonna do now?_

 _It's time to go somewhere I have never been before!_

 _And this time it's not on an Elm St._

 _It's Rethink Ave._

One night Jimmy was having a nightmare but it wasn't just any nightmare. He was in a boiler room and the steam was making his head sweat really bad.

"Jimmy"

Jimmy quickly began turning around wondering who was the person who just called his name.

Jimmy turned around to see a man. He had a brown fedora, a green and red striped sweater, black pants and shoes and a glove with razors.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am your worst nightmare!"

The man took off his face revealing his skull laughing evilly.

Jimmy ran for his life and tried to avoid the man but the man caught up with him grabbed him by the neck. Then Jimmy's chest was slashed by the mans razor glove.

Jimmy's parents came into his room to wake him up screaming when they saw him crying in terror and was bleeding terribly.

Jimmy was rushed to the hospital but was immediately pronounced dead at arrival.

Two days later a funeral was held for Jimmy. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Nazz and the Kanker Sisters all attended with Jimmy's parents. They were all in a cemetery sitting and standing in front of a grey casket on a gravesite.

A priest was saying Psalm 23:4.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for You are with me: Your rod and your staff they comfort me. Let us pray."

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Oh lord Jesus we ask you please to have mercy on the soul of Jimmy Ideo. Amen."

"This concludes the service. Thank you for attending."

Everyone except Sarah left. Sarah wiped her tears and put her hand onto Jimmy's casket closed her eyes. Ed then came and escorted his little sister from the casket.

Later that night Ed, Edd n Eddy where sitting on a sidewalk thinking about Jimmy's death.

"I don't get it" Edd said.

"Get what?" Eddy said.

"Why would anyone want to kill Jimmy?" Edd said as he looked right into Eddy's eyes.

"Well Double D maybe someone targeted him" Ed said.

"Come on lumpy THINK! Why would someone target him he was a happy kid!"

"I guess will never know" Edd said sadly.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Tell Them Freddy Sent Ya!

Later that night Ed was sleeping and suddenly he began to have a dream about swimming in gravy.

"Gravy is the best!" Ed shouted in excitement.

"That's right gravy is very good."

Ed noticed that the gravy he was in started to turn red and he screamed when he knew it was blood.

"What's wrong Ed don't like the new color and flavor?" Freddy emerged from the blood next to Ed holding Jimmy's corpse impaled in his razor glove.

"Jimmy?!"

"That's right I killed Jimmy!" Freddy laughed evilly as he came running towards Ed but then Ed suddenly woken up.

The next day Ed walked into school to Eddy and Edd.

"What's wrong lumpy why are you so pale looking?" Eddy noticed Ed had a pretty scared look on his face and his skin was kind of pale.

"Guys I think know who killed Jimmy."

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah and Jonny went near Ed to hear the conversation.

"Who Ed?"

" I don't know his name but I saw him in my dream last night holding Jimmy corpse.

"He had a brown fedora and a green and red striped sweater on. His face was badly burned."

"What else Ed-boy?" Rolf asked.

"I don't know anything else Rolf."

"Well actually I noticed he had a glove with razors coming out of his fingers."

"Wait how do you know he killed Jimmy?" Sarah asked.

"In my dream he had his corpse logged in his razor glove."

"So you don't know his name?" Kevin asked.

"No"

"Well the real question is who could this man be and what does he want?" Jonny said.

"I don't know how can we figure that out Jonny" Eddy said.

"Maybe we can find some information about this man" Edd sad as he looked at Eddy.

"How are we gonna do that sockhead?"

"We can see if there's any history books about serial killers at the library and even look on the internet!"

"That may actually work" Kevin said in a surprise way.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author note: Sorry this chapter took a while to make I am a VERY busy man.**


	3. His Name Is Freddy Kruger

Many of the kids were now worried and tried to stay up as much as they could to avoid Freddy.

Kevin was up watching Halloween because he thought if he could see a movie he would stay up. Also, around his room was was a pot of coffee and two bottles of caffeine pills.

Suddenly Kevin's TV turned off and he got out of his chair trying to hit the power button but nothing happened. Then it came on showing Freddy on the screen.

Freddy's bladed hand bursted through the screen and it grabbed Kevin by the neck and pulled him in.

Kevin got up to notice that Freddy was on his bike and he was in the middle of the street.

"This will make a great horror movie." Freddy said.

Kevin screamed "NOOOO!" and tried running away but Freddy began paddling on the bike with spikes on the wheels and cached up to Kevin running over him.

Kevin woke up with his back bleeding terribly and immediately died from it.

Two days later Kevin's funeral was held and it was just like Jimmy's only this time during it Nazz suddenly had a vision.

Nazz saw Kevin opening his own casket while he was inside wearing his signature red hat and a brown suit.

"Nazz come on join me with FREDDY!" As Kevin said "FREDDY!" his face started to burn up and he said it in Freddy's voice.

Nazz quickly rubbed her eyes to see she was only seeing things.

The next day everyone was at school talking about Kevin's death until Jonny came to tell them something really important.

"Guys"

Everyone turned towards Jonny

"What?" Eddy saked.

"I found out everything about this man."

"What Jonny what is it?" Edd asked.

"His name is Freddy Kruger. He was a child murder who killed dozens of little kids in the small town of Springwood, OH. When he was arrested someone signed his arrest warrant in the wrong place and he was just freed immediately. After that many parents of his victims tracked him down to the boiler room he was hiding in and they poured gas all over the place and burned it and Kruger died in it."

"Why is he in our dreams then?" Ed asked.

"Because after words dream demons came and offered his soul to be a dream demon himself for all eternity."

"Oh no!" Sarah said.

"We must do something about this!" Rolf said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
